


The Vampire of Firenze ( alternative ending )

by Assassino21



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Magic, Ezio has a neck fetish, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino21/pseuds/Assassino21
Summary: A alternative ending on the Vampire of Firenze: Ezio succeeded into taking Venice, and now enjoys his reign with you as his prisoner.( Lovely520, as requested a alternative ending for you. My appolagies that I didn't finish it sooner, but I hope you enjoy it very much ;) ).





	The Vampire of Firenze ( alternative ending )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovely520](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely520/gifts).



You looked out of the window of the Doge's palace without saying a word. It was completley dark outside, no sun, no stars, no moon, it looked like it was night, but it was somewhere around midday. Ezio had used the apple of Eden combined with his dark magic to cloack Venice in darkness.

You looked over the darkned courtyard as you rubbed your hand over your head. "How did it come to all this? " you whispered to yourself as you thought back at your failed attempt to kill Ezio in his hideout:  
You where ambushed and he had taken you prisoner, after that Ezio had resurrected his family and his army to attack Venice. You had tried to escape, but it was impossible, Ezio had made sure you couldn't get away, he had taken all your weapons and tools and hid them somewhere unknown. After a few hours Ezio came back to his hideout, drenched in blood, smirking in victory, at that moment you knew there was no Venice anymore. 

But Ezio didn't kill you, he wanted to keep you as his prisoner. After he had claimed Venice, he brought you into the city and claimed the Doge's palace as his new headquarters. You remembered comming into the Palace, it was a complete nightmare. Sextus had ressurected everybody who died, to serve in Ezio's army, you saw the corpses of Isabella, Emilia, Allessandra, Councillor Battaglia, Doge Domenico and Rodrigo Borgia walking again, growling softly and following the necromancers commands. You tried not to look at them as the tears filled your eyes. 

Now, a few days later, you where in the Doge's room, now claimed by Ezio. The room was filled with the most hideous furniture, paintings of Ezio and Cristina, skulls, bottles with blood, and a large canopy bed, pillows and sheets in Bordeaux red. You where held prisoner in the room, you where not tied up though, it wasn't necessary. Ezio had used some spells and curses on you, as soon as you would leave this room, a sharp pain would penetrate your brain, and if you didn't return to the room quick, you would die. And even if Ezio hadn't cursed you, escaping the palace without tools or weapons would be impossible. You looked out of the window, you saw a group skeletons guarding the enterance of the palace, Ghouls and skeletons patrolled the streets and bats patrolled the air. Venice wasn't completley a city of the dead though, some mortal men and women where still alive, but they where being heavilly oppressed, and had to pay, what Ezio liked to call 'blood tax'. 

At that moment the door opened, you stepped back from the window and looked at the door. A Ghoul came in, he carried a plate with food, he put it on the table and left. As soon as the door was closed you walked to the table and started eating the food. Despite you where Ezio's prisoner, he didn't treat you bad, he made sure you where fed and had enough to drink, and made sure you where not abused or beaten by Cristina. You looked back at the solid black sky as you ate some grapes and a piece of bread, the dark magic was spreading over the lands, and Ezio's undead legions where on a campaign to conquer Italy. One part of his army, led by Ezio's resurrected father and brothers where out to claim Firenze, while Cristina and Sextus marched to Milan to conquer it in Ezio's name. 

When you had finished the last bits of your food another window flew open, you looked back and saw a bat fly in. Suddenley, the bat turned into dark smoke, and from the black smoke stepped Ezio, in his full pride, dressed in his black robes, smirking at you. You didn't look convinced "Your tricks don't impress me anymore " you said to Ezio. Ezio chuckled softly as he stepped closer, he grabbed your shoulders and kissed your cheek. "You keep things challenging for me ( your name ) " Ezio chuckled as he walked to the table, he grabbed a chalice and poured in some blood. "Well, thats all I can do here , since you keep me as a prisoner in your new lair " you said mad to Ezio, the vampire smiled as he sipped from his 1487 Anconan blood. Ezio smirked and stepped closer to you, when he was an inch away he stopped, towering over you. "You know I have to keep you here, amore " he said as he caressed through your hair "You know, you are... entertaining to keep as prisoner, and you also know that if you try to escape... " Ezio held quiet and narrowed his eyes, his hidden blade shot out of his holster and pressed to your chin "I have to slit that pretty little throat of yours " Ezio hissed. 

You stepped away from Ezio and turned around "Well, go on then, just kill me! " you said sobbing softly "This is torment! ". Ezio chuckled and shaked his head "No, I think you like it here with me " he smirked. You turned around and looked him in his dark, glistening eyes "Give me one reason " you hissed. Ezio smirked dirty, that was all he needed to hear, he lifted up his hand, and within a seccond you couldn't move anymore. Ezio stepped closer to you again, you tried to break free, but Ezio's magic was keeping you in place. When Ezio was close enough he laid his hands on your cheeks and kissed you on your mouth. 

For a couple of secconds you tried to resist, but then you closed your eyes and surrendered to Ezio's undead, but warm lips. "Enough reason amore? " Ezio purred, you couldn't help but chuckle "Cristina is not going to like this " you said, but Ezio smiled "Thats why I send her and Sextus to Milan " he said "Then you and I have some... Quality time ". 

Ezio raised his hands again, and a invissable force dragged you to the canopy bed, when the magic dissapered you fel down on the soft sheets. Ezio laid himself on top of you and kissed you on your lips again, you closed your eyes, wrapped your arms around the vampire and kissed him back. Ezio growled softly on your lips, satisfied with your coöperation. You where getting more and more eager with every seccond, you wrapped your legs around Ezio's waist and pulled his masculine body closer. You and Ezio had have sex a couple of times since he conquered Venice, and you had to admit, it was interesting, if not quite pleasent. Of course the two of you had to do it in secret so Cristina wouldn't find out. 

Ezio slided his hand over your throat, down to your shoulders and under your shirt. Slowly he started unbuttoning your shirt as he never stopped kissing you. When he had your shirt completely unbuttoned he slid his hand under your back and grabbed your shirt. With one smooth motion he pulled the cloth from your body, revealing your naked chest to him. Ezio smirked satisfied as he admired your naked body and your breasts "I never get tired of seeing you like this " Ezio whispered against your skin, he let his tongue travel over your chest, your bellybutton, until he reached your breasts. Ezio smirked a little as his tongue touched the sensetive flesh of your breasts, you started moaning when Ezio licked your breasts and nibbled on them a little. You gasped loudly as Ezio softly pressed his fangs on your soft skin. "Don't you dare! " you said as you looked at Ezio's smirking face. Ezio brought his face to your mouth and kissed you again "I was a little tempted "he chuckled before he continued kissing you. 

Ezio broke the kiss with you and showed his fangs again, he slided them over your chin, over your throat, until he reached your neck. The young vampire started kissing, nibbeling and licking your neck. Meanwhile you unbuttoned Ezio's shirt and took of his hood and cloack. "So delicious " Ezio moaned on the skin of your neck, when you had taken off Ezio's shirt you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his wet, razor sharp canines on your skin. You had to admit that it was very thrilling like this, to be almost in danger, Ezio could break any seccond, grab you and penetrate your neck, he allways had a good self control during sex, but it didn't make things less exciting. 

"One part of me just wants to drink you dry, bella donna "Ezio hissed as he slided his fangs over your neck "Such a perfect, beautifull, blood filled neck " Ezio hissed. You closed your eyes and chuckled a little from Ezio's frustration "I must be such a tease "you giggled. Ezio brought his body up and slided his hands down on your body, he grabbed your pants and pulled it off from your legs. "You shouldn't tease your overlord baby girl "he hissed as he took of his own pants, when Ezio stood completely naked in front of you, you tried to get up but Ezio pushed you down on the soft sheets again. Ezio and you where laying naked on eachoter and kissed a little more, you knew the warmth was just Ezio's magic, because his vampire body didn't produce warmth anymore, but it was pleasent non the less. You wrapped your legs around Ezio's waist again and pulled him closer to you, the vampire groaned softly as he rubbed his cock over your allready aching pussy. Ezio smirked on your lips as your wetness caressed his hard member "Someone is a little willing " he whispered on your lips. 

Ezio teased you a little longer with the tip of his cock, driving you more and more impatient, he slowly brought his face down again and started sucking on your sensative breasts again, you moaned in pleasure, allthough this was not where you wanted to have Ezio's attention right now. After a few secconds Ezio couldn't resist you anymore, with a slow but smooth movement he slid his entire 8 inch member into you. You gasped loudly as Ezio's entire dick penetrated you at once, at that moment the room became hotter and warmer coloured, despite that there was no fireplace burning, a soft, warm, perfumed air surrounded you. Ezio gasped with a shaking voice as your wet pussy surrounded and caressed his dick "Your so warm " he whispered softly as he slowly started to move into you. 

You closed your eyes and enjoyed Ezio's motions in your pussy, vaginal sex with him was just delicous, mainly because he could use his magic to drive you to insane orgasms, also vampires had a better endurance then humans with everything, litteraly everything! Ezio increased in speed and rhythm with every seccond, you moaned loudly as his member filled you up so good. Greedy, you wrapped your legs around Ezio and pushed every bit of his dick inside of you. Meanwhile Ezio was sucking agressively on your breasts and scrapped his teeth on your sensetive skin, moaning your name as he never stopped thrusting into you. 

It didn't take long for you to fill the heat fill your body, first a bit and barley noticeable and suddenly very intense. You moaned loduly as the first orgasm filled your body, starting at your vagina, and raging through your entire body like fire. Ezio smiled as he saw your body twist and shake with pleasure, he started to fuck you even harder and more fierce. You tried to recover quickly, because you knew it was far from over. You grabbed Ezio's hair and puleld his face closer to kiss him again, trying to get your mind on something else in order to last longer, but Ezio's fucking skills and magic where way to good, you felt your seccond orgasm closing in on you allready. You moaned as the seccond orgasm filled your body, like a wildfire, burning down entire villages. Soon the third orgasm came, and the fourth, the fifth, you allready felt your body turning numb and your muscles turn to jelly. 

Ezio smirked dirty as he saw the results of his work, but he never stopped pounding into you, he just loved it to see how his partner was helpless and surrendered to him. You knew this all to well though, and you where not going to give him the satisfaction. With all your strenght you grabbed Ezio's arms, turned him around and went on top of him, Ezio was surprised that you had any strenght left in you, but he wasn't complaining. Ezio laid his arms behind his head and enjoyed the sight of you being on top of him, you moved your body up and down on Ezio's member, riding it with surprising speed. Ezio moaned and enjoyed the sight of you riding his dick and playing with your breasts, he wanted to grab you, but you saw this, you held him down, this time it was his turn to be drained of energy. Ezio moaned louder and louder as you tirelessly moved on his pulsing member, you felt your own orgasms comming closer as well, with a few more smooth motions on Ezio's cock you felt the heat fill your body again and delliver your tenth orgasm. 

Ezio smiled widely as he felt the juices of your orgasm dripping down on his member "You are such a nasty girl aren't you?! " he hissed as he grabbed your waist and guided you up and down his dick. Both of you moaned loud from the exhausting and wild sex, you felt two more orgasms comming up who drained you of much remaining energy, you didn't know how much longer you could keep this up. But then you heard Ezio's breathing increase and moans grow louder, he thrusted his cock a couple of more times into you before he made a loud growl and cummed deep inside of you. 

Ezio gasped for air as he recovered from the scourching orgasm he just had, you placed yourself off from Ezio's cock and fell down, next to him on the bed. "You did... that on... purpose " Ezio said with a shaking voice, you chuckled softly "I have to admit, I like to keep things challenging for you " you said. Ezio smiled sweetly and kissed you on your lips while the two of you cuddled and kissed for a while. 

After some time Ezio stood up from the bed and got dressed "Where are you going? "you asked, "I am going to get a little... snack into the city "Ezio smirked. You shaked your head and turned around, you hated it when Ezio was just attacking and killing people, and you couldn't do anything about it. Ezio came closer to you and caressed your hair "I wont be gone for long "Ezio whispered to you "Then we will have another round ", he gave you a goodbye kiss and transformed into a bat before he flew out of the window. When Ezio was gone, a little smile appeared on your face "Maybe it isn't all bad to be a vampires prisoner "you thought as you turned around in the bed, you moaned softly and wrapped your legs together. You where so empty all of the sudden, you longed for his dick to be inside you again and hoping he would come back soon.


End file.
